1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a dipole antenna module and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to providing a dipole antenna module having a cable ground structure and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancements in communication technologies have resulted in the development of various wirelessly communicable electronic apparatuses. For example, smart phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and tablet computers include elements entrenched therein to allow for wireless communication between various portable electronic apparatuses.
An antenna refers to an apparatus that emits or receives electromagnetic waves to perform wireless communication. Examples of multi-band antennas useable in various bands include a dipole antenna structure having a multi-band resonator, a Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) structure, etc.
To improve portability of these wireless communication electronic apparatuses by making them slim and small, space within the electronic apparatuses to install components and antennas to perform the wireless communication is reduced. As a result, noise increases due to interference between various internal components, between a component and an antenna, and between an antenna and another antenna, and thus, wireless performance of the electronic apparatuses is reduced.
Accordingly, a conventional portable electronic apparatus uses a planar type dipole antenna including a chip type balanced circuit to attempt to decrease the noise caused by the interference between various internal components, between a component and an antenna, and between an antenna and another antenna, i.e., a platform noise. However, the chip type balanced circuit is usable only in a single band.
Also, when the planar type dipole antenna including the chip type balanced circuit is installed within the conventional portable electronic apparatus, the chip type balanced circuit is converted into an unbalanced circuit. Therefore, dipole patterns are not uniformly emitted in all directions.